The little queen
by VervainAndRoses
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a boy and girl. And what they both wanted more than anything was to be just a boy and just a girl. But they weren't. You see, the boy was a prince and the girl was a queen..." Written for the daily challenge at the F/M thread over at fanforum, with the prompt "fairytale"


**a/n: Written for the daily challenge at the F/M thread over at fanforum. The prompt was "Fairytale"**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were a boy and girl. And what they both wanted more than anything was to be just a boy and just a girl. But they weren't. You see, the boy was a prince and the girl was a queen._

_The boy was the firstborn child of the King and Queen of a powerful kingdom. The girl was the only daughter of the Queen and King of another realm, but her father passed away mere days after her birth, making the baby queen at such a tender age._

_They boy grew up taking the often rough advice of his father and receiving the tender care of his mother, and he was happy, yet he was so protected he felt trapped. The girl grew up very guarded, with only her mother and 4 ladies to keep her company, for she was so small and already a queen, that other kingdoms wanted to take her crown and thought they could. She was happy yet she felt scared sometimes._

_One day, the mother of the little queen saw that their enemies were far too many to face on their own, and she realized that the only way to protect the little queen and save her kingdom, would be to send her away. She would go somewhere she could grow up without having to look behind her shoulder for danger. And where, when she was older, she could marry a prince that would help her country with armies, and would rule by her side. The mother chose to ally herself with a powerful kingdom, whose King had a son the same age as her daughter._

_It was confusing for the little queen, that at only 6 years old she had to leave her country and her friends to travel to an unknown land where she didn't know the language, or the customs. But her mother thought it best for her, and so they traveled together to the Kingdom which would receive her. The King and Queen received them on the shore, and knowing that her daughter was left in good hands, she went back to their country, to rule in her daughter's place until she was old enough. So with a parting kiss on her cheek and the words to be brave, the little queen was left surrounded by strangers, feeling utterly lost._

_That is, until she returned to the castle with the King and Queen, and met their son. _

_The little prince was playing when she arrived, and he was upset that he had to leave his game to greet this strange girl. Yet since they didn't speak the same language, the little queen thought it best to interrupt his games, and so she took the ball which he was playing right out of his hand and ran, and he saw no other choice than to run after her. He caught up to her of course, for his legs were a lot longer, but since that day on they were friends_

_They prince and the little queen did everything together. They had fights with food in the kitchens of the castles and played hide and go seek in the gardens. He thought her his language until she spoke it perfectly and in return she taught him how to play games from her land. Although she missed her mother and her friends she felt like she found someone who understood her, they both finally felt free. _

_Of course they would still be rulers one day, and so they studied for hours, they learnt new languages and received lessons on geography and strategy. They were expected to act like adults for the roles they would assume one day. Yet their hearts were still childlike and for the first time in their lives the little royals felt like children, as they played around the castle, uncovering its secrets. Chasing each other down stone halls hundreds of years old and making feathers from their pillows rain down on them like snow. It was magical, and they were blissfully happy, for they ignored the danger that roamed near._

_One day, someone tried to hurt the little queen. And the older queen, the prince's mother, decided it would be better if she was sent away. The prince and the little queen pleaded and begged, since they did not wish to be parted but in a days time it was done. She had been at the castle for three years, and in just a day she was gone. Both of their hearts broke as their new friend was ripped from their lives._

_The years passed and the boy and the girl grew older and wiser. He became a brave young man and she a lovely young woman and they both wore their tittles like armor now, for they both knew they could never be just a boy and just a girl._

_The young queen's enemies had found her hiding place after all those years, and it was decided she had to come back to castle. She was nervous; for she hadn't seen the prince in so very long and was afraid he'd forgotten about her. The prince was nervous himself, as he didn't know who his childhood friend had grown up to be._

_The minute they met again, it was like time stopped for both of them. Imagine their surprise. The prince was tall and handsome now, his blond hair longer and his eyes a brighter blue than when they were small. And she was the most beautiful woman in all of the kingdoms, her long dark hair cascading down her back and her big brown eyes inquisitive as always. They recognized each other immediately, yet something was different. They were no longer playmates; they were to be married someday soon. _

_The prince's parents approved, and the queen was happy about it, since she cared about him and it would help save her country, that she hadn't seen in years. Yet there was a problem. The prince had grown up being taught that love was irrelevant. He didn't want to fall in love. The queen didn't understand what he was so afraid of, since her heart was always open but she still tried to become his friend again. And she hoped that he would return her feelings in time._

_The prince did not want to admit that he cared about her, he was taught that to be a good king you had to rule with your head and ignore your heart, so he didn't tell the queen that he already returned her feelings. He felt like he shouldn't, if he was to be a good ruler._

_One day, while the King was gone, one of the kingdom's enemies took over the castle. It was up to the queen, the prince and his mother to get everyone safe! The queen made a plan, the prince would lead everyone to safety while his mother and herself stayed behind, entertaining the evil count. The prince didn't want to agree, but she convinced him because it was necessary. And if they were to rule together one day, they would have to make such decisions. He had to promise not to come back to the castle though, because then he could be hurt._

_The plan worked perfectly, until the count realized that everyone had escaped and he decided to kidnap the queen, and make her become his wife! A vicious fight ensued, and the queen managed to defeat him but when she turned around the prince was there. He'd come back to the castle for her! She was angry that he would do something so dangerous, but he did it because he loved her! He told her that she had been alone in her struggles her whole life, but that was over now. And he would marry her and they would rule together. _

_And they did. The wedding was a joyous occasion, their kingdoms were happy and it was cause for celebration. And when the prince's father passed away they were crowned King and Queen. Her country was saved and she was loved, and they lived happily…although not ever after._

_As fate would have it, the most beautiful things are not meant to last. One stormy night the King fell very ill, and before the night was through his soul had left his body. The Queen was destroyed, and she was never as happy again as she was when she looked into his blue eyes. But she was still a royal, she had to continue being strong for her people and her country. And she did, she was the bravest queen any kingdom could have had. And the King never broke his promise, for the rest of her days the queen never felt alone again, for she could feel him with her._

_And when it was time for the Queen to meet her maker, a familiar face greeted her, and offered his hand to lead her home._


End file.
